Porque solo necesitaban verla
by Kendra Dhyanna
Summary: En una reunión de la Orden del Fénix en la sala de los menesteres, después de un horrible ataque los magos y brujas que luchan por la luz están a punto de abandonar la esperanza y la lucha, es en su angustia que alguien afirma que el mundo mágico es de cobardes, sin embargo la sala de los menesteres los sorprende con un grupo de pergaminos. Viaje de tiempo-lectura de los libros.
1. Chapter 1

_En una reunión de la Orden del Fénix en la sala de los menesteres, después de un horrible ataque los magos y brujas que luchan por la luz están enojados y a punto de abandonar la esperanza, y es en su angustia que alguien afirma que el mundo mágico es de cobardes, que jamás se levantarán, que jamás lucharan en contra de Riddle, que nunca van a moverse, que siempre esperaran ser salvados, y es así como la sala les da una visión de la lealtad feroz, de la gente luchando, poniéndose de pie enfrentándose al infierno y demonios, solo por él y por lealtad a él y lo que representa, una lealtad aún más amplia y grande que la que le dan a Dumbledore. La sala les da la oportunidad de conocer a Harry Potter._

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios que puedas reconocer son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, porque si fuese mío Severus Snape tendría mucho más reconocimiento que James Potter. En fin, yo solo los tome prestados._**

* * *

**PROLOGO.**

Había sido una noche terrible, llena de gritos, de llantos y jadeos, los mortífagos habían atacado una pequeña aldea al norte de Derbyshire, habían incendiado las casas de los muggles para obligarlos a salir de sus hogares hacia la plazoleta del pueblo, cuando habían llegado el olor de carne quemada aun flotaba en el aire y el suelo de lo que una vez fue una pintoresca y tranquilidad comunidad estaba sembrado de cadáveres en el mejor de los casos y en el peor de extremidades y charcos de sangre.

La escena había sido horrorosa y sangrienta, una centena de personas habían muerto a manos de la oscuridad, y la Orden simplemente había llegado demasiado tarde para poder salvar alguien, apenas habían podido acompañar a una anciana mientras esta pasaba a la otra vida pues era la única que vivía cuando arribaron y sin embargo lo único que pudieron hacer por ella había sido sostener su mano.

Aun habían mortífagos cuando llegaron, gritando y celebrando en la locura demencial que la magia oscura les había provocado, lanzando maldiciones sin destino a todos los lugares, había sido una batalla feroz, las pocas estructuras en pie se había venido abajo y la Orden trataba desesperadamente de proteger los pocos cuerpos que quedaban para que aunque fueran algunas familias pudieran decir un adiós correctamente. Y al final, casi al amanecer los ejércitos oscuros se habían aparecido justo cuando llegaban algunos aurores más, por fortuna no tenían que contar con caídos desde la Orden ese día, la locura de los mortífagos demasiado alta por la masacre les había impedido ser lo suficientemente precisos en sus ataques.

Y después de los horrores de la noche, se encontraban reunidos en la Sala de los Menesteres en el colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, toda la Orden en pleno se encontraba en diversos sillones, sofás, sillas e inclusive pufs que la habitación les había proporcionado, la mayoría tenía en sus manos un trago de wisky o una cerveza de mantequilla cortesía de los merodeadores, mientras reflexionaban sombríamente sobre la guerra en la que el mundo mágico se encontraba.

— ¡Maldita sea!- dijo Dorcas, un mago de cabello cobrizo levemente rizado golpeando con su mano sobre la mesa atrayendo la atención de todos hacia él- este es un maldito mundo de cobardes, ¿qué oportunidad tenemos cuando la población mágica no es más que un montón de ovejas miedosas?-termino con furia.

— Dorcas tiene razón- respondió Aida Vance- nosotros solo no podemos, ¡por el amor de Merlín!, somos solo unos cuantos, nuestro esfuerzo no es suficiente, porque simplemente es el único esfuerzo en esta guerra y no alcanza, no podremos parar a la oscuridad, no cuando somos solo nosotros.

— ¿Y qué propones?- respondió James Potter poniéndose de fie apenas conteniendo su furia- ¿qué lo dejemos todo, que nos rindamos?, ¡Por Godric!, óyete si somos la única línea de defensa del mundo mágico como vamos a salir dejándolo atrás, es nuestra responsabilidad- termino apasionadamente.

— ¿Nuestra responsabilidad?- dijo con sarcasmo Edgar Bones, sorprendiendo a muchos de los presentes- ¡este mundo es de cobardes, James!, no podemos llevar sobre nuestros hombros el peso del mundo, no somos suficientes para hacer algo como eso, y yo estoy cansado, estoy harto de temer por mi vida y la de mi familia, dime si cuándo ves a Lily no te preocupas de que un día de estos un maldito cobarde no los va a lastimar, de que ese bebé que va a nacer- dijo señalando el abultado vientre de siete meses de Lily- no lo hará en este mundo, estoy harto de luchar una guerra por cobardes.

— Tiene razón…tienen razón-dijo Emmily una bruja de cabello rubio corto en un susurro tembloroso-este es un mundo de cobardes y quien-tu-sabes va a ganar porque simplemente no hay quien se les oponga.

— Por favor- dijo Dumbledore en un tono suave con la voz triste- debemos mantener la esperanza sino ¿qué es lo que nos quedara?, es precisamente por nuestras familias, por los niños que vendrán- sonrió a Lily y Alice- que debemos mantenernos fuertes, debemos seguir creyendo y luchando, porque tienes razón Emmily, Voldemort solo ganará si nadie se le opone, por eso debemos mantenernos fuertes y conservar nuestra esperanza.

— Pero Albus, siquiera tú te das cuenta de que lo único que estamos logrando es prolongar esta guerra, someternos a ver a los demás morir a nuestro alrededor- dijo Clemente Abbot sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza- que somos muy pocos para sostener a nuestro mundo en paz.

— Es cierto- respondió Sirius Black con una mueca en su rostro ignorando la mirada de incredulidad que le daba su mejor amigo- ni hoy ni nunca el mundo mágico se levantara en su contra, no James, mira ni siquiera los aurores tienen la valentía necesaria, todos están demasiado asustados, el mundo mágico está demasiado asustado para cualquier cosa.

— ¿En verdad piensan eso?- dijo James Potter con furia mientras comenzaba a levantarse de su silla.

— James, por favor- dijo Lily poniendo una de sus manos sobre el brazo de su esposo, poniendo en sus ojos esmeraldas una súplica silenciosa a no continuar esta discusión.

— No, Lily- dijo el azabache con tristeza mirando a su esposa- yo no he visto tantos horrores, no he despedido a tantos amigos en esta guerra para esto- dijo abarcando con su mano a la sala y volviéndose una vez más a los demás miembros de la Orden, repitió su pregunta con la voz tensa de furia- ¿En verdad piensan eso?

— ¿Si el mundo mágico jamás será lo suficientemente valiente para oponerse a Voldemort, si nadie distinto a la Orden luchara en la guerra contra el Lord Oscuro?- dijo Alice Longbottom en un susurro, expresando como una pregunta el sentimiento árido y desesperanzador que parecía arrastrarse esta noche en la Orden.

Y de repente un haz de luz silencio la discusión de la Orden iluminando por completo a la habitación, dejando a su paso una horda de magos y brujas confundidos y en guardia con las varitas listas unos al lado de los otros, todos listos para atacar.

— No hay nadie- dijo Alastor Moody, luego de revisar cuidadosamente la habitación con un hechizo murmurado entre dientes- nadie que no debería estar aquí.

— Y eso- señalo trémulamente la profesora McGonagall a un montón de pergaminos que habían aparecido a los pies de Alice.- entonces qué es.

— Al parecer la sala ha respondido a la pregunta de la señora Longbottom- dijo el anciano director de Hogwarts mientras analizaba cuidadosamente los viejos pergaminos- Son apartes de la historia, mmm, y yo diría que son de un tiempo en el futuro- termino con un tono sorprendido.

— ¿Del futuro?- gruño Aberfoth Dumbledore groseramente, con la incredulidad de todos reflejada en su voz.

— Sí- respondió el director tranquilamente- por lo que dice el primer pergamino estos fragmentos comienzan hasta once años en el futuro, y están dirigidos a contestar la pregunta formulada.

— Entonces leamos- dijo Edgar Bones recostándose en su silla con complacencia- veamos si el mundo mágico realmente puede luchar por sí mismo, veamos si existe una oportunidad en esta guerra.

Y así, todos los miembros de la Orden se acomodaron en sus asientos, listos a oír los pergaminos, bajo la esperanza de que realmente hubiese una posibilidad de que el mundo mágico aprendiera…, que ya no fuese un mundo de cobardes.


	2. ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ES HARRY?

**CAPITULO UNO.**

**¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ES HARRY?**

* * *

— Bien- dijo Dumbledore acomodándose en su asiento mientras le daba una larga mirada a los pergaminos delante de él- Esto sucede alrededor de once años a partir de esta fecha, así que creo que yo comenzaré la lectura, si está bien con todos- luego de preguntar y recibir varias nominaciones positivas, tomando un profundo aliento comenzó la lectura con la confianza nacida de la esperanza de que realmente pudiesen terminar algún día esta guerra.

**Así que Harry se internó en el corazón del bosque, con Malfoy y ****_Fang_****. **

— ¿Malfoy?- dijo Sirius mientras arrugaba el rostro en una mueca desagradable.

— Y comienza sencillamente bien, ¿no?- dijo con amargura Hestia Jones- con un mortífago,…, once años y aún estamos en guerra- término sacudiendo la cabeza con desolación.

— ¿Quién es Harry?- pregunto con curiosidad Hagrid, haciendo que muchos arrugaran la frente tratando de ubicar el nombre pero al no surgir una idea clara simplemente volvieron su atención al viejo director.

**Anduvieron cerca de media hora, internándose cada vez más profundamente, hasta que el sendero se volvió casi imposible de seguir, porque los árboles eran muy gruesos. Harry pensó que la sangre también parecía más espesa.**

— Quien sea ese chico está en una pésima compañía- dijo Sirius- supongo que debe ser otro mortífago, quizás casando a alguien de la luz… al fin y al cabo no sería la primera vez- finalizo con la voz llena de amargura, mientras nadie era incapaz de refutar este hecho, porque obviamente había una muy buena posibilidad de que eso fuera precisamente lo que estaban haciendo.

**Había manchas en las raíces de los árboles, como si la pobre criatura se hubiera arrastrado en su dolor. Harry pudo ver un claro, más adelante, a través de las enmarañadas ramas de un viejo roble.**

—**Mira... —murmuró, levantando un brazo para detener a Malfoy**

**Algo de un blanco brillante relucía en la tierra. Se acercaron más.**

**Sí, era el unicornio y estaba muerto.**

— ¿Un unicornio?- dijo Alice con la voz temblorosa.

— Imposible- dijo Hagrid- Nada es tan rápido como atraparlos, además nada le haría daño a un unicornio.

— Lo que sea este par de tipos está jugando con algo muy peligroso- dijo Moody en un tono seco- solo algo muy oscuro podría matar a una criatura de pura luz, como un unicornio.

**Harry nunca había visto nada tan hermoso y tan triste. Sus largas patas delgadas estaban dobladas en ángulos extraños por su caída y su melena color blanco perla se desparramaba sobre las hojas oscuras.**

— Suena tan triste- dijo Lily en un susurro ronco mientras apretaba su rostro contra el cuello de James- tan desolado.

— Tristemente, cuando la muerte alcanza a la inocencia siempre es desgarrador de ver- dijo Dumbledore con una voz sabia y apergaminada- pues la inocencia existe para ser conservada.

Y un minuto de silencio respetuoso se levantó, no solo por la criatura muerta sino por lo que representa en sí, pues aquí en esta sala entre magos de luz, se entendía que esta tristeza era por la pureza e inocencia sacrificada en el deseo corrupto de la oscuridad.

**Harry había dado un paso hacia el unicornio, cuando un sonido de algo que se deslizaba lo hizo congelarse en donde estaba. Un arbusto que estaba en el borde del claro se agitó... Entonces, de entre las sombras, una figura encapuchada se acercó gateando, como una bestia al acecho.**

**Harry, Malfoy y ****_Fang _****permanecieron paralizados.**

**La figura encapuchada llegó hasta el unicornio, bajó la cabeza sobre la herida del animal y comenzó a beber su sangre.**

— ¿Hizo qué?- pregunto en un tono horrorizado Remus Lupin.

— ¿Beber su sangre?- expreso con incredulidad James- entonces esto es peor de lo que pensamos porque pocas cosas son tan oscuras, tan retorcidas que exigirían la sangre de un unicornio.

— Lo bueno- dijo Sirius con la voz venenosa sorprendiendo a muchos- es que ese par de mortífagos se van a llevar un buen susto- termino en una risa sorprendentemente amarga- pocos de esos imbéciles sin columna vertebral son capaces de ver a la verdadera oscuridad sin mojar sus pantalones.

—**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Malfoy dejó escapar un terrible grito y huyó... lo mismo que ****_Fang_****. **

— ¿No aman la solidaridad de esos bastardos?- pregunto Edgar Bones- solo dejar a un compañero allí a merced de _eso_.- termino con una sacudida de repulsión.

**La figura encapuchada levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a Harry. La sangre del unicornio le chorreaba por el pecho.**

**Se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente hacia él... Harry estaba paralizado de miedo.**

**Entonces, un dolor le perforó la cabeza, algo que nunca había sentido, como si la cicatriz estuviera incendiándose.**

— ¿Cicatriz?- dijo en una voz confusa Alice.

— ¿Qué cicatriz?- pregunto rápidamente Peter Petegrew con su voz nerviosa.

— No lo sé- respondió Dumbledore con calma- el pergamino no lo dice, creo que solo podremos seguir leyendo para averiguar.

— Aunque es curioso que una cicatriz fuese a reaccionar de esa manera- dijo Aberfoth mirando perdido en sus pensamientos- sin duda es extraño de alguna manera.

**Casi sin poder ver, retrocedió. Oyó cascos galopando a sus espaldas, y algo saltó limpiamente y atacó a la figura. El dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que Harry cayó de rodillas. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se calmara. Cuando levantó la vista, la figura se había ido. Un centauro estaba ante él. No era ni Ronan ni Bane: éste parecía más joven, tenía cabello rubio muy claro, cuerpo pardo y cola blanca.**

— ¿Un centauro?- dijo en un tono totalmente perdido Hagrid.

— Y obviamente no es el primero que este tipo conoce- dijo Dodge, quien al ver algunas miradas confusas continuo- se refirió por su nombre a dos más de ellos.

— Estoy tan malditamente confundido- dijo con exasperación James Potter- ¿qué diablos tienen que ver los centauros con algo?

— ¿Quizás se unieron a quien-tú-sabes?- pregunto en un chillido agudo Colagusano.

— No- dijo con seguridad Marlene McKinnons- los centauros no se unirían a Voldemort, iría en contra de su propia raza, de su propia magia.

— ¿Quizás este tipo no es un mortífago?- dijo Fabián Prewetts con un encogimiento de hombros a las miradas de incredulidad.

— ¿Entonces por qué pasaría a estar con un Malfoy en el bosque prohibido buscando a un unicornio?- dijo Sirius con una voz que claramente quería decir que Fabián era un idiota.

— ¿Mala Suerte?- respondió Gideon Prewetts con otro encogimiento de hombros

Y dado que nadie tenía en realidad la menor idea de que era lo que significaba la presencia de los centauros, el director retomo la lectura.

—**¿Estás bien? —dijo el centauro, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.**

—**Sí... gracias... ¿qué ha sido eso?**

Eso generó que varios miembros se intercambiaran miradas nerviosas, y se preguntarán quién diablos era este Harry, pues pocos magos agradecerían a un centauro y aún más era obvio que este sujeto no tenía ni idea de que era lo que sucedía en el bosque. Una suave ola de culpa paso a través de ellos seguido de una sutil vergüenza, pues al parecer este sujeto Harry no era un mortífagos, sino un hombre con mala suerte como dijeron los hermanos Prewetts.

**El centauro no contestó. Tenía ojos asombrosamente azules, como pálidos zafiros.**

**Observó a Harry con cuidado, fijando la mirada en la cicatriz que se veía amoratada en la frente de Harry.**

—**Tú eres el chico Potter —dijo—. **

Esa frase dejo a la sala de los menesteres en un completo silencio.

— ¿Potter? – dijo con la voz aturdida James mirando a los ojos a su esposa- Si esto es once años en el futuro, quiere decir que…- dejo sin terminar su frase mientras sus ojos se posaban en el vientre de Lily.

— ¿Nuestro Harry?- dijo la pelirroja mientras una de sus manos se ponía protectoramente sobre su vientre, como si quisiera cuidar de su bebé.- ¿Es nuestro Harry quien está en ese bosque?

— Debe ser- dijo Remus con la voz temblorosa- no hay más Potter en el mundo de la magia, solo ustedes…ustedes tres son los últimos Potter de nuestra sociedad.

— Entonces- dijo Sirius tragando con fuerza- ¿qué demonios ha sucedido para que Harry este en el bosque con un Malfoy?

— Mi bebé esta hay con _eso,_ mi bebé ha visto a un unicornio muerto y profanado- dijo Lily mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- por favor…director…por favor continúe- suplico la madre angustiada.

—**Tú eres el chico Potter —dijo—. Es mejor que regreses con Hagrid. El bosque no es seguro en esta época en especial para ti. ¿Puedes cabalgar? Así será más rápido...**

— ¿Qué diablos quiere decir qué en especial para él?- dijo James en medio de una rabia, mientras su magia comenzaba a reaccionar a su miedo por su hijo por nacer- ¿qué demonios pasa con mi hijo?- termino en una perdida mirando por ayuda a su viejo profesor.

— No lo sé James, no lo sé- dijo Dumbledore con tristeza- pero debes recordar que Harry está a salvo, los centauros lo han salvado y Hagrid al parecer está cerca.

— Te prometo que lo voy a cuidar-dijo Hagrid con amabilidad a la joven pareja obviamente temerosa- no le va a pasar nada.

— Gracias- dijo en un suspiro tembloroso Lily, mientras trataba de recuperar su compostura- ¡Oh, pero Harry Potter estas en tantos problemas jovencito, espera que llegues a casa vas a estar a tierra hasta que cumplas treinta años!- dijo Lily haciendo sonreír a varios mientras otros soltaban suaves risas entre sus dientes en la actitud de la joven madre.

**Mi nombre es Firenze —añadió, mientras bajaba sus patas delanteras, para que Harry pudiera montar en su lomo.**

— ¡Qué demonios!- dijo Sirius con la boca abierta.

— ¿En verdad le va a dejar montar?- dijo con incredulidad Edgar Bones.

— Una locura, eso es lo que es- dijo con irritación Vance- primero se supone que esto es del futuro, luego un Potter con un Malfoy, y ahora un centauro invitando a un mago a montarlo, esto no es nada más que absurdas locuras.

— O algo muy especial está ocurriendo o su chico es sin duda muy especial- dijo con tranquilidad Fabián.

— Por supuesto que es especial- dijo con ferocidad James aunque en sus ojos avellana se veía una preocupación creciente- sigue por favor.- termino pasándose la mano por el cabello alborotado mientras se recostaba nuevamente en su silla tratando de ganar el control de sí mismo.

**Del otro lado del claro llegó un súbito ruido de cascos al galope. Ronan y Bane aparecieron velozmente entre los árboles, resoplando y con los flancos sudados.**

—**¡Firenze! —rugió Bane—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tienes un humano sobre el lomo! ¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Es que eres una mula ordinaria?**

—**¿Te das cuenta de quién es? —dijo Firenze—. Es el chico Potter. Mientras más rápido se vaya del bosque, mejor.**

— Y de nuevo esa referencia- dijo Sirius con la voz trémula, intercambiando miradas ansiosas con sus mejores amigos- ¿en qué diablos te has metido cachorro?

— Es el hijo de dos miembros prestigiosos y conocidos de la luz, es lógico que no debería estar metido donde obviamente algo oscuro está vagando- dijo Moody tratando de tranquilizar a la pareja, era estúpido tratar de negar el riesgo del niño pero si podría tratar de poner su mente en la facilidad de que el peligro no era precisamente para él sino en general.

— Si esto es por alguna estúpida broma que está tratando de hacer- dijo Lily en un tono sedoso de peligro- te juro que hare que te arrepientas profundamente, James.

— ¿Yo?- dijo el joven mago sorprendido.

— Son tus malditos genes- dijo la pelirroja golpeándolo con fuerza en el hombro.

— Tranquila querida- hablo por primera vez Molly Weasley desde los brazos de su esposo, la pareja solía brindar apoyo a la Orden aunque activamente no participaban en las batallas, al fin y al cabo tenían cinco niños pequeños de los cuales preocuparse- estoy segura de que estará bien, un poco peor para el desgaste, pero perfectamente bien.

— Gracias- suspiro Lily acurrucándose en el lado de su sorprendido esposo.

—**¿Qué le has estado diciendo? —gruñó Bane—. Recuerda, Firenze, juramos no oponernos a los cielos. ¿No has leído en el movimiento de los planetas lo que sucederá?**

— ¿Y qué posiblemente pueden decir los planetas que involucren a un niño de once años?- pregunto con curiosidad Hestia Jones.

— Me preocupa más querida, que sea lo que están leyendo los centauros piensen que no pueden involucrarse- termino con preocupación Amadeus Figg.

— Tonterías- dijo McGonagall en su voz sin sentido- la adivinación no es más que tonta especulación, nada que sea válido o importante- término en un tono fuerte tratando de convencerse a sí misma y a los angustiados padres.

**Ronan dio una patada en el suelo con nerviosismo.**

—**Estoy seguro de que Firenze pensó que estaba obrando lo mejor posible —dijo, con voz sombría.**

**También Bane dio una patada, enfadado.**

—**¡Lo mejor posible! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros? ¡Los centauros debemos ocuparnos de lo que está vaticinado! ¡No es asunto nuestro el andar como burros buscando humanos extraviados en nuestro bosque!**

**De pronto, Firenze levantó las patas con furia y Harry tuvo que aferrarse para no caer.**

—**¿No has visto ese unicornio? —preguntó Firenze a Bane—. ¿No comprendes por qué lo mataron? ¿O los planetas no te han dejado saber ese secreto? Yo me lanzaré contra el que está al acecho en este bosque, con humanos sobre mi lomo si tengo que hacerlo.**

Un silencio aturdido cayó sobre la sala de los Menesteres, no solo era una declaración contra la oscuridad, sino que provenía de alguien cuya raza simplemente se negaba a participar en el conflicto mágico, era algo que no habían escuchado desde hace mucho tiempo, y que viniera de un centauro simplemente lo hacía prácticamente irreal.

— Yo no sé qué decir- comento un aturdido Elphias Doge.

— Yo sí- dijo James con un porte orgulloso- eso se llama valentía, se está poniendo en pie para lo que cree, aun en contra de los suyos, está luchando contra la oscuridad- dijo el mago azabache recorriendo su mirada sobre los demás miembros de la Orden- es un centauro poniéndose en pie contra su manada.

— Exacto James- dijo Frank sin mirar a su compañero- es un centauro, solo uno James, de una manada, de una nación de criaturas es solo uno.

— A veces solo uno es necesario, Frank- dijo McGonagall- un solo ser puede cambiar al mundo.

— ¿De verdad crees eso?- dijo Ann Bones, mirando a su profesora con los ojos tristes- ¿Qué solo uno puede cambiar al mundo?

— Por supuesto- dijo Minerva con confianza- al fin y al cabo V-Voldemort solo es uno y ha traído una horda de oscuridad, ¿qué impide que uno solo sea el que traiga una era de luz?

— Puede ser uno quien lidere profesora McGonagall- dijo con rigidez Marlene- pero cientos de monstruos se le han unido, y cada vez que salemos a la batalla parece que esos son más que nosotros.

— Y sin embargo como dicen los muggles, querida- dijo Dumbledore- el mal solo ganará cuando los hombres buenos no hagan nada- termino mientras retomaba los pergaminos para leer.

**Y Firenze partió rápidamente, con Harry sujetándose lo mejor que podía, y dejó atrás a Ronan y Bane, que se internaron entre los árboles.**

**Harry no entendía lo sucedido.**

**- ¿Por qué Bane está tan enfadado? —preguntó—. Y a propósito, ¿qué era esa cosa de la que me salvaste?**

— Eso es lo que todos queremos saber- expreso un exasperado Sirius Black.

**Firenze redujo el paso y previno a Harry que tuviera la cabeza agachada, a causa de las ramas, pero no contestó. Siguieron andando entre los árboles y en silencio, durante tanto tiempo que Harry creyó que Firenze no volvería a hablarle. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a un lugar particularmente tupido, Firenze se detuvo.**

—**Harry Potter, ¿sabes para qué se utiliza la sangre de unicornio?**

— No- dijo James sentándose más erguido inmediatamente- mi hijo no debe tener la menor idea de para qué diablos se utiliza la sangre de un unicornio, mi hijo no sabe ni sabrá algo de esa oscuridad.- prácticamente gruño el mago con su magia vibrando a su alrededor en su estado alterado. Dejando silenciado a los demás.

—**No —dijo Harry, asombrado por la extraña pregunta—. En la clase de Pociones solamente utilizamos los cuernos y el pelo de la cola de unicornio.**

— Buen niño, Harry- dijo James con un suspiro tembloroso mientras se sentaba nuevamente poniendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su esposa tratando de tranquilizarse.

—**Eso es porque matar un unicornio es algo monstruoso —dijo Firenze—. Sólo alguien que no tenga nada que perder y todo para ganar puede cometer semejante crimen. La sangre de unicornio te mantiene con vida, incluso si estás al borde de la muerte, pero a un precio terrible. Si uno mata algo puro e indefenso para salvarse a sí mismo, conseguirá media vida, una vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios.**

**Harry clavó la mirada en la nuca de Firenze, que parecía de plata a la luz de la luna.**

—**Pero ¿quién estaría tan desesperado? —se preguntó en voz alta—. Si te van a maldecir para siempre, la muerte es mejor, ¿no?**

— Ese es mi hijo- dijo con un susurro lloroso Lily mientras acariciaba su vientre redondeado.

— Al parecer es un gran chico el que tienen hay- dijo Moody con un gruñido aprobatorio.

— Eso es cierto, tan joven y tan sabio- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa a los padres sonrientes- deben estar muy orgulloso de su hijo.

—**Es así —dijo Firenze— a menos que lo único que necesites sea mantenerte vivo el tiempo suficiente para beber algo más, algo que te devuelva toda tu fuerza y poder, algo que haga que nunca mueras. ¿Harry Potter, sabes qué está escondido en el colegio en este preciso momento?**

—**¡La Piedra Filosofal! ¡Por supuesto... el Elixir de Vida! Pero no entiendo quién...**

— ¡La piedra filosofal!- chillo indignamente la profesora McGonagall girando su mirada gélida al director.- ¿Qué demonios estás pensando Albus para esconder algo así en la escuela?

— Sin duda tendré buenas razones Minerva- contesto pensativo el viejo mago mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba su mentón en la reflexión- pero sin duda me sorprende tanto como a ti, que pondría algo como eso en la cercanía de los estudiantes.

— Pero…¿Quién lo quiere?- dijo Caradoc, un mago de ojos pardos profundos que se inclinaba hacia adelante en la intriga- esto va más allá de un ladrón común o inclusive uno con talento porque todo va enredado con una magia demasiado oscura.

—**¿No puedes pensar en nadie que haya esperado muchos años para regresar al poder, que esté aferrado a la vida, esperando su oportunidad?**

**Fue como si un puño de hierro cayera súbitamente sobre la cabeza de Harry. Por encima del ruido del follaje, le pareció oír una vez más lo que Hagrid le había dicho la noche en que se conocieron: «Algunos dicen que murió. En mi opinión, son tonterías. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano como para morir».**

—**¿Quieres decir —dijo con voz ronca Harry— que era Vol...?**

—**¡Harry! Harry, ¿estás bien?**

— ¡Maldita sea!- exclamo Sirius con vehemencia mientras golpeaba su puño sobre su muslo- estábamos tan cerca de saber algo concreto de toda esta maldita locura.

**Hermione corría hacia ellos por el sendero, con Hagrid resoplando detrás.**

—**Estoy bien —dijo Harry, casi sin saber lo que contestaba—. El unicornio está muerto, Hagrid, está en ese claro de atrás.**

—**Aquí es donde te dejo —murmuró Firenze, mientras Hagrid corría a examinar al unicornio—. Ya estás a salvo.**

**Harry se deslizó de su lomo.**

—**Buena suerte, Harry Potter —dijo Firenze—. Los planetas ya se han leído antes equivocadamente, hasta por centauros. Espero que ésta sea una de esas veces.**

— Siento que es lo único que hemos dicho desde que empezamos esos pergaminos- dijo Arthur Weasley mientras acariciaba reconfortantemente la espalda de su esposa- pero ¿Qué es lo que significa eso?

— Esto en realidad se trata sobre mi bebé, ¿verdad?- pregunto Lily con silenciosas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro- sino ¿por qué habría una referencia de las estrellas a él?, ¿por qué este centauro parece desearle suerte contra su propio destino?-termino en un sollozo.

— Vamos a averiguar, Lily-Flor- dijo James apretando a su esposa contra sí en sus brazos- ya vas a ver, vamos a entender que es lo que sucede.- termino tratando de controlar sus propios temblores.

— En realidad espero que todo esto sea por una broma- resoplo la pelirroja desde el pecho de su esposo- ¡Por Merlín, espero que se trate simplemente de una broma!

**Se volvió y se internó en lo más profundo del bosque, dejando a Harry temblando.**

**Ron se había quedado dormido en la oscuridad de la sala común, esperando a que volvieran. Cuando Harry lo sacudió para despertarlo, gritó algo sobre una falta en**

**_quidditch_****.**

**Sin embargo, en unos segundos estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Harry les contaba, a él y a Hermione, lo que había sucedido en el bosque.**

— Mira James- dijo Remus en un esfuerzo por animar el ambiente sombrío de la sala- Tiene buenos amigos con él.

— Sí, cornamenta- dijo Sirius captando el intento de Remus- y uno es una niña- término moviendo las cejas en una burla para ganarse la risa trémula de los hombres y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza desde Lily.

**Harry no podía sentarse. Se paseaba de un lado al otro, ante la chimenea. Todavía temblaba.**

—**Snape quiere la piedra para Voldemort... y Voldemort está esperando en el** **bosque... ¡Y todo el tiempo pensábamos que Snape sólo quería ser rico!**

— ¿Snivellus?- dijo con repugnancia Sirius ignorando la mirada de Lily- No me sorprende que este con Voldemort, pero ¿qué diablos tiene él que ver con Harry?

— _Esperando el momento para volver_- dijo Moody con la voz ronca profundo en sus pensamientos- si Voldemort está esperando para volver, eso significa que en algún momento se fue.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?- se preguntó en voz alta Sturgis, poniéndose más derecho en su asiento inclinándose hacia el viejo auror.

— Que de alguna manera Voldemort salió de circulación, que fue detenido por un tiempo- dijo Moody con su voz ganando cada vez más confianza.

— Pero eso es increíble- dijo con emoción a penas reprimida Dedalus Diggle- quiere decir que no es tan invencible.

— Lo que quiere decir que en realidad se debilito- dijo Amadeus Figg- que algo logro no solo detenerlo sino debitarlo, aunque no matarlo.

— El problema ahora es que no vaya a obtener sus manos sobre la piedra- dijo secamente Edgar Bones- porque si lo hace regresará al poder y con nada más ni menos que el elixir de la vida de su parte- termino causando un escalofrío recorrer a la mayoría de miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

—**¡Deja de decir el nombre! —dijo Ron,** **en un aterrorizado susurro, como si pensara que Voldemort pudiera oírlos.**

**Harry no lo escuchó.**

— Bien hijo- alabo James en voz baja- no te permitas miedo de un hombre mucho menos de un simple nombre.

— **Firenze me salvó, pero no debía haberlo hecho... Bane estaba furioso... Hablaba de interferir en lo que los planetas dicen que sucederá... Deben decir que Voldemort ha vuelto... Bane piensa que Firenze debió dejar que Voldemort me matara. Supongo que eso también está escrito en las estrellas.**

— ¡No digas eso!, ¡no lo digas!- dijo Lily en un grito febril mientras hundía su rostro entre sus manos y todo su cuerpo se sacudía por los sollozos.

— Tranquila, Lils- dijo Remus mientras veía a James tratando de tranquilizar a una angustiada Lily- Harry solo está exagerando, solo esta conmocionado.

— ¡NO ME MIENTAS!- grito Lily de pronto toda su tristeza transformada en furia, la que la abandono tan rápido como llego- ¡No me mientas!- susurro con la voz quebrada- porque los dos sabemos que todo suena como si Harry está siendo apuntado a esto, como si Harry…¡Oh, Merlín, mi bebé!- dijo mientras se diluía en lágrimas frente a un grupo conmocionados de mago y conmovidas brujas.

Con un suspiro cansino Dumbledore retomo los pergaminos para terminar las últimas líneas del primer pergamino.

—**¿Quieres dejar de repetir el nombre? —dijo Ron.**

— **Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar que Snape robe la Piedra —continuó febrilmente Harry—.. Entonces Voldemort podrá venir y terminar conmigo... Bueno, supongo que Bane estará contento.**

— Me pregunto de ¿Quién obtuvo ese precioso sarcasmo?- dijo Gideon suavemente a su hermano gemelo.

— No tengo idea- respondió Fabián- pero me estremezco en pensar que tenga el genio de cualquiera de estos dos.

— Deja de decir eso Harry. Por favor no digas eso- prácticamente suplico James Potter con la voz miserable y triste, mientras una lágrima traicionera se deslizaba por su mejilla.

**Hermione parecía muy asustada, pero tuvo una palabra de consuelo.**

— **Harry, todos dicen que Dumbledore es al único al que Quien-tú-sabes siempre ha temido. Con Dumbledore por aquí, Quien-tú-sabes no te tocará**

— Eso es todo- terminó Dumbledore dejando de lado las páginas- ese es el primer pergamino.

— Promételo profesor- se oyó el susurro lleno de tanta angustia que parecía romper el corazón de quien lo oyó- promete que protegerás a mi bebé, que lo vas a cuidar, promételo- susurro con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas y una angustia prima Lily Potter mirando directamente a los ojos del anciano mago.

— Te lo prometo Lily- dijo Dumbledore dejando a la sala en un incómodo silencio por unos segundos.

— Yo no veo cuál fue el objeto de todo eso- dijo con amargura Dorcas atrayendo la atención hacia sí, rompiendo el ambiente de nostalgia pesada- además de mostrarnos un futuro miserable- termino robándole una mirada a la pareja angustiada.

— Preguntamos si el mundo mágico se pondría de pie en la lucha contra Voldemort- respondió con cansancio Alice Longbottom mirando al techo- y los pergaminos nos mostró un centauro defendiendo a un inocente de la oscuridad, oponiéndose a su pueblo a causa de su creencia en la luz y la fe que aún tienen obviamente jóvenes magos en el director, además de que Hogwarts aun es un puerto seguro.

— Alice, tiene razón- dijo Marlene con la voz pensativa- nos mostró lealtad y valentía y lo demás…bueno- dijo luego de un suspiro tembloroso- debíamos entender que es lo que sucedía para que eso pasara, cuáles eran los hechos acontecidos para que esto se llevará a cabo- finalizo señalando con su mano haciendo referencia a lo que acababan de leer.

— ¿Entonces cuáles eran los hechos?- dijo James Potter con la voz en un susurro frío de la ira apenas contenida- ¿quién me explica cuál es el papel de mi hijo en todo esto?, ¿qué alguien me explique qué demonios está pasando?, ¿qué alguien que sepa, que entienda, me diga porque mi hijo parece estar inmerso en esta maldita BASURA?- termino en un grito apretado por la angustia.

Cuando sus palabras terminaron de salir de su boca, de repente la sala se estremeció y un haz de luz mucho más brillante que el que trajo los pergaminos apareció en la sala de los menesteres para dejar de lado revelando a un grupo impar de personas, todas ellas con la varita en la mano listos a defenderse pero dejando caer sus bocas abiertas en gestos de incredulidad.

Hasta que de ellos, un par de gemelos pelirrojos, exclamaron en una voz medio trémula: ¡Pero están muertos!

* * *

_NA: ¿Y qué les parece?, por favor dejen sus reviews sobre esta historia, me encantaría saber su opinión del mismo. El próximo capítulo; _**Capitulo dos.: Orden del Fénix conoce a la Armada de Dumbledore.**


	3. ORDEN DEL FÉNIX CONOCE A LA ARMADA

**CAPITULO DOS.**

**ORDEN DEL FÉNIX CONOCE A LA ARMADA DE DUMBLEDORE.**

* * *

En el capítulo anterior:

- _¿Entonces cuáles eran los hechos?- dijo James Potter con la voz en un susurro frío de la ira apenas contenida- ¿quién me explica cuál es el papel de mi hijo en todo esto?, ¿qué alguien me explique qué demonios está pasando?, ¿qué alguien que sepa, que entienda, me diga porque mi hijo parece estar inmerso en esta maldita BASURA?- termino en un grito apretado por la angustia._

_Cuando sus palabras terminaron de salir de su boca, de repente la sala se estremeció y un haz de luz mucho más brillante que el que trajo los pergaminos apareció en la sala de los menesteres para dejar de lado revelando a un grupo impar de personas, todas ellas con la varita en la mano listos a defenderse pero dejando caer sus bocas abiertas en gestos de incredulidad._

_Hasta que de ellos, un par de gemelos pelirrojos, exclamaron en una voz medio trémula: ¡Pero están muertos!_

* * *

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes y cómo llegaron hasta aquí?- pregunto con la voz llena de advertencias Moody, manteniendo la varita fija en los niños frente a él, con una maldición a la vanguardia de su mente en caso de necesitarla, sintiendo como todos los miembros de la orden a su lado se tensaban para la posibilidad de un duelo.

— Son la Orden del Fénix original y esta es la sala de los Menesteres- dijo un muchacho con el cabello castaño que tenía el rostro con algunos moretones dispersos y un aire de fuerza a su alrededor que era absolutamente impropio para alguien tan joven- reconocería la sala donde fuese, y Harry me mostro una fotografía de la Orden.- le dijo a sus compañeros logrando que la tensión que ellos habían mantenido se dispersara.

— ¿Harry?- repitió Lily en un susurro conmocionado mientras miraba con incertidumbre al grupo de niños y niñas que había aparecido en el haz de luz, asomando su rostro detrás de la espalda de su esposo, quien se había antepuesto ante ella para protegerla- ¿Mi Harry?

— ¡Maldita sea!- juro con fuerza uno de los gemelos- ¿La señora Potter?, ¿Lily Potter?- pregunto el otro muchacho con la boca abierta dejando caer la mano con la que sostenía su varita sin fuerza al lado de su muslo.

— ¿Cómo nos conocen?, y ¿quién diablos son ustedes?- dijo con el tono más acerado que tenía Edgar Bones mientras la punta de su varita brillaba de un tenue azul- ¿cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

— Bueno, eso es obvio- respondió una niña rubia que tenía un fuerte verdugón en uno de sus pómulos- ustedes necesitan algo o quizás hicieron una pregunta con tanta intensidad que la magia del castillo quiso concederles respuesta, y cree que nosotros somos o tenemos una parte de esa respuesta- finalizo con una voz de ensueño mientras tenía la mirada concentrada en el techo, aunque su varita estaba estable frente a ella apuntando al grupo de magos conmocionados.

— Nosotros hicimos una pregunta acerca de la valentía del mundo mágico, acerca de las posibilidades de la guerra contra Voldemort- dijo Alice mirando sorprendida que no había ni un solo estremecimiento cuando dijo el nombre del mago oscuro, ubicándose cuidadosamente al lado de su esposo mientras con una mano protegía su prominente vientre- y obtuvimos una serie de pergaminos que relatan lo que sucede en el futuro en once años, y aunque nos mostró algunas cosas nos dio más preguntas que cualquier cosa.

— Y estos pergaminos son sobre Harry, ¿no?- dijo una niña con la cara surcada de gruesas cicatrices, que desfiguraban su rostro por completo.

— Sí- respondió James con la voz trémula- yo…yo pregunte por alguien, quien sea que… que me pueda explicar que sucede con mi hijo, por qué… solo alguien que entienda lo que dicen los pergaminos, alguien que me pueda explicar.- finalizo el mago azabache con la voz estrangulada de las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar ir.

— ¿De qué tiempo son ustedes, jóvenes?- dijo el profesor Dumbledore con calma mientras sus ojos los miraban con preocupación- porque si lo que dice la señorita es cierto, ya que los pergaminos son del futuro para que ustedes entiendan lo que allí suceden también deben serlo.

— Cierto, profesor- dijo una muchacha con el cabello pelirrojo y el brazo izquierdo en un cabestrillo blanco- nosotros somos de alrededor de diecisiete años en el futuro, más o menos.- finalizo dejando un silencio aturdido que luego se llenó de murmullos conmocionados mientras todos trataban de asumir lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Entonces ustedes conocen a mi Harry?- pregunto Lily en un susurro con los ojos suplicantes.

— Lo hacemos- dijo un niño con la piel oscura- nosotros lo conocemos señora Potter.

— Sin embargo, dudo que tengamos todas las respuestas a sus preguntas- dijo la niña con los ojos soñadores mirando directamente a la angustiada madre- pero sin duda podemos ofrecer apoyo y quizás algunas luces a las incertidumbres- ofreció con una sonrisa suave en su rostro- además no tenemos idea de lo que digan los pergaminos.

— Además de que nosotros no sabemos todo lo que Harry hizo durante Hogwarts- dijo uno de los gemelos- rumores y sospechas, obvio, certezas no muchas por desgracia.

— Incluyendo el hecho de que las dos únicas personas, aparte de Harry, que saben cada pequeño detalle de lo que ha hecho, no están aquí- retomo el otro gemelo pelirrojo mirando a su alrededor- pero si la magia cree que somos útiles- termino encogiéndose de hombros.

— Muy bien, entonces les pido que tomen asiento- dijo el director con una sonrisa mientras distintos sillones aparecían alrededor de la sala dejando a los niños frente a la Orden, al tiempo que pedía con un gesto sencillo a los magos y brujas que bajaran su varita- y nos acompañen mientras leemos los pergaminos.

— Si, aunque sería mejor si respondieran alguna de nuestras preguntas- respondió malhumorado Edgar Bones- me siento en desventaja cuando todos ustedes saben quiénes somos.

— En realidad no todos sabemos quién son ustedes- respondió una niña de piel oscura con los ojos avellana- solo que son la antigua Orden del Fénix- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Claro, sabemos algunos de ustedes- dijo un niño extremadamente joven cuyo rostro estaba severamente demacrado- al profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Lupin, el señor y señora Potter, Sirius Black, Hagrid, los señores Weasley y Aberfoth, y por supuesto el profesor Moody.- termino luego de mirar cuidadosamente a su alrededor.

— Entonces siendo así creo que las presentaciones deben ser hechas- dijo Dumbledore sobre los murmullos de incredulidad ante el título de profesor de Remus y Alastor- como ya parecen saber ustedes esta es la Orden del Fénix, una organización que lucha por el lado de la luz en la guerra contra Lord Voldemort, en la que se encuentra una serie de magos y brujas excepcionales, los cuales hemos estado luchando desde hace dos años contra la oscuridad- dijo el anciano profesor con obvio orgullo.

Aunque ya sé que conocen una versión de mí, me gustaría presentarme, soy Albus Dumbledore y quien dirige a la Orden, a mi derecha la profesora Minerva McGonagall, Elphias Dodge, Ann y Edgar Bones, Caradoc, Dedalus Diggle, Amadeus Figg, Sturgis, Marlene McKinnons, Aberfoth, Dorcas, Aida Vance, Emmily Prentiss, y Clemente Abbot.

Hacia mi izquierda, Hagrid, Hestia Jones, Fabián y Gideon Prewetts, Molly y Arthur Weasley, Peter Petegrew, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James y Lily Potter, Frank y Alice Longbottom, y Alastor Moody- finalizo el director la presentación de cada uno de los miembros de la Orden, mientras Alastor daba un seco cabezazo en reconocimiento a su nombre. Había notado con preocupación que a muchos de los nombres los niños y niñas habían palidecido considerablemente y en algunos casos no habían podido evitar que ciertas muecas cubrieran sus rostros.

— Umm.., un gusto- susurro con la voz apretado uno de los gemelos, para pasarse por el rostro repentinamente cansado la mano en un gesto agotado.

— Lo que deben entender- dijo la niña de la voz soñadora mirando a cada miembro de la orden por un momento a los ojos mientras adoptaba un tono melancólico- es que cada uno de nosotros proviene de una guerra, de un tiempo de conflicto, que muchos de ustedes no están en nuestro tiempo y que algunos de nosotros somos las versiones de sus hijos, y ustedes la de nuestros padres. Lo que ustedes deben entender es que esto es tan terrible como sorprendente, y que tan duro como es para ustedes lo es para nosotros, pues ustedes son el pasado que no podemos cambiar y nosotros somos el futuro que inexorablemente ya ocurrió. Ustedes como nosotros, tristemente no somos más que parte de una historia ya escrita e inamovible.

Pero tanto como es parte de la historia sigue siendo dolorosa, pues al fin y al cabo muchos de nosotros no tiene más que amor por varios de ustedes y por aquellos que desconocemos compartimos la lealtad de la lucha por un objetivo, es doloroso para nosotros recordar nuestro pasado, así que…., por favor, sean compresivos… al fin y al cabo estamos juntos en nuestros duelos y dolores- termino la niña mirando a los ojos a James, dejando en el ambiente una inquietante sombra de malestar y pesadumbre.

— Bien…bien- se aclaró la garganta el niño de cabello castaño y la cara con moretones- nosotros somos la Armada de Dumbledore- y tomando un aliento profundo que parecía fortalecer su voluntad mientras se erguía en su silla y el aura de confianza y dureza que había tenido en su llegada y que parecía haberlo dejado mientras el director presentaba a los miembros de la Orden regresaba.

Somos la Armada de Dumbledore, un grupo secreto de defensa que lucha por el lado de la luz contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos, cuando fuimos creados la mayoría de nosotros estábamos en el quinto año, aunque contábamos con miembros en el séptimo, cuarto y tercer año, básicamente operábamos desde Hogwarts y nos convertimos en la última línea de defensa del castillo y en últimas del mundo mágico.

Filtramos información a la Orden del Fénix, y apoyábamos clandestinamente la red de comunicación del lado de la luz durante la última guerra, fuimos creados y somos dirigidos por Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley.

En ausencia de ellos tres, la Armada es coordinada por Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley y por mí, Neville Longbottom- tomando el aliento nuevamente, Neville continúo de forma rápida antes de que toda la información se hundiera y las preguntas comenzaran, evitando cuidadosamente ver a sus padres.-

A mi derecha Luna Lovegood, Padma y Parvati Patil, Lavanda Brown, Susan Bones, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein y Dennis Creevey. A mi izquierda Ginny, Fred y George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Alice Spinet, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbott y Ernie McMillan.- termino Neville en el silencio absoluto después de que cada uno de los miembros de la AD había levantado la mano cuando él les había presentado.

— ¿Neville?- dijo con el tono emocionado Alice, removiéndose con alegría en su silla con los ojos fijos en el muchacho del suave cabello castaño- ¿tú eres nuestro hijo?- dijo llevándose la mano a su vientre.

— Sí- dijo con la voz estrangulada- sí lo soy mamá- dijo Neville tomando una respiración profunda mientras bebía la vista delante de él, de su madre y padre jóvenes, llenos de vida, con tanta esperanza, y se recordó así mismo con fuerza que ellos aquí eran ignorantes del futuro, de las tragedias de sus familias. Es por eso que solo podía ver curiosidad y alegría en los ojos de aquellos como los Bones y los Abbott que veían una versión futura de sus hijos.

— ¿Por qué Harry no está aquí?- sonó la pregunta entre un sollozo estrangulado de Lily Potter. - ¿Si vamos a leer sobre él, porque no está aquí para explicarnos lo que sucede?

— No lo sé, señora Potter- respondió con tristeza Ginny mirando a la mujer pelirroja- quizás si leemos esos pergaminos que el profesor Dumbledore a mencionado podamos entender o tener una respuesta a eso.

— ¿Mi ahijado dirige esta Armada?- pregunto Sirius tratando de distraer a su mejor amigo y sin tener idea de cómo hacerlo- ¿Es un buen líder?

— Es excelente- respondió con fervor Ernie- si esos pergaminos tienen aunque sea un atisbo de Harry ustedes se darán cuentan de ello.

— Yo… yo no puedo entender… no puedo comprender como ustedes han estado en una guerra… son niños, ustedes no pueden luchar… no deben…- medio susurro Molly con los ojos fijos en sus tres pelirrojos.

— Mamá- dijo Ginny con la voz suave pero firme- este mundo es tanto nuestro como suyo, este era nuestro futuro, también era nuestra batalla y era nuestro deseo y nuestro derecho el defenderlo y luchar por él.

— Además, mamá- dijo Fred con la voz inusualmente seria- entre permanecer inocentes y con vida

— Seguir respirando es más importante- termino George.

— Bueno, sin duda es un honor conocer a la Armada de Dumbledore- dijo con la voz demasiado chillona Dedalus en un intento de cambiar el tema de la atmosfera tan tensa, pero con una sonrisa sincera.

— El honor es nuestro- respondió con honestidad obvia Oliver- poder conocer personalmente a la legendaria Orden del Fénix.

— Bien,…, sigamos con la lectura entonces- dijo con un suspiro tembloroso James Potter mientras se recostaba en la silla abrazando a su esposa contra él, dirigiendo su atención al profesor Dumbledore.

* * *

_NA: ¿Y qué les parece?, por favor dejen sus reviews sobre este capítulo, me encantaría no solo saber su opinión del mismo, sino que sus comentarios me alegran para seguir escribiendo. El próximo capítulo; _**Capitulo tres: Orden del Fénix les presentamos al Trío de Oro.**


	4. ORDEN DEL FÉNIX CONOCE AL TRIO DORADO

**CAPITULO TRES: **

**ORDEN DEL FÉNIX LES PRESENTAMOS AL TRÍO DE ORO.**

* * *

En el capítulo anterior:

— _Bueno, sin duda es un honor conocer a la Armada de Dumbledore- dijo con la voz demasiado chillona Dedalus en un intento de cambiar el tema de la atmosfera tan tensa, pero con una sonrisa sincera._

— _El honor es nuestro- respondió con honestidad obvia Oliver- poder conocer personalmente a la legendaria Orden del Fénix._

— _Bien,…, sigamos con la lectura entonces- dijo con un suspiro tembloroso James Potter mientras se recostaba en la silla abrazando a su esposa contra él, dirigiendo su atención al profesor Dumbledore._

— Bien, comencemos- suspiro el profesor Dumbledore armándose de valor mientras trataba de hacer retroceder el mal presentimiento que se arrastraba sobre él, solamente mirar a los rostros marcados por cicatrices de batalla, rostros cargados con líneas de tristeza, simplemente tratar de sostener la mirada de esos ojos opacos que nadaban en nostalgias y tenían sombras de grandes pesares, le hacía difícil tragar, sintiéndose desolado y un poco más que fracasado, al fin y al cabo delante de él no eran más que niños, en la edad de ser sus estudiantes, de aquellos que se supone que él debe proteger y a los que al parecer les fallo terriblemente.

Tomando los pergaminos y removiéndolos hasta que encontró el punto donde había interrumpido la lectura, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó nuevamente, en la esperanza de que la historia que estaba por escribirse no fuese tan terrible como él pensaba.

**Harry se frotaba la frente.**

— **¡Me gustaría saber qué significa esto! —estalló enfadado—. Mi cicatriz sigue doliéndome. Me ha sucedido antes, pero nunca tanto tiempo seguido como ahora.**

— No es la primera vez que menciona el dolor en su cicatriz- dijo Moody, mientras miraba intensamente a los niños frente a él- ¿Qué significa esa cicatriz?

— En realidad- dijo Lily mirando con aprensión a los rostros cansados de los chicos del futuro- ¿Cómo obtuvo esa cicatriz?

— ¿Los pergaminos no lo han dicho?- dijo con ansiedad Fred mirando a los rostros temerosos de los Potter.

— No- dijo James mirando fijamente al joven pelirrojo, sin permitirle romper el contacto visual-, no lo han hecho, y Alastor tiene razón esa cicatriz suena extraña y…, cómo la obtuvo- dijo el mago azabache sin permitirse terminar su pensamiento, de que sonaba además como una mala noticia.

— Es una cicatriz de maldición- dijo Dean Thomas, haciendo que Fred diera un suspiro al no tener la mirada acerada de James Potter sobre él- la obtuvo la noche en …, de Voldemort, es lo que queda de un hechizo errado- finalizo, paseando su mirada inquieta sobre los miembros de la Armada, si los extraños pergaminos no habían hablado de la cicatriz eran grandes las posibilidades de que los Potter aun no supieran que habían muerto o que Harry había sobrevivido al Avada Kedavra, y a decir verdad por la mueca en el rostro de todos ninguno se estaba postulando para decirles.

— Así es- dijo Neville con suavidad, él era valiente y todos y cada uno de los miembros de la armada lo era, pero ninguno era lo suficiente como para decirle a los Potter la suerte que su familia tendría en unos pocos meses- es una de las características que hacen a Harry fácilmente reconocible, una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente producida por magia oscura.

— Mi dulce bebé- susurro Lily mientras le daba un apretón de moretón a la mano de su esposo a la vez que hundía su rostro en su pecho.

—**Ve a ver a la señora Pomfrey —sugirió Hermione.**

— Esa es una idea sabia cachorro- susurro Remus con los ojos clavados en los pergaminos que sostenía Dumbledore- ve a Poppy ella te podrá dar algo para el dolor.

— No lo hará- dijo Ginny con un gesto de exasperante afición- Harry odia la enfermería.- termino haciendo que los miembros de la Armada dieran una risa suave o hicieran gestos de exasperación acompañados de sonrisas, pues era bien conocida la aversión del ojiverde a la enfermería a pesar de la frecuencia con la que terminaba allí.

—**No estoy enfermo —dijo Harry—. Creo que es un aviso... significa que se acerca el peligro...**

— ¿En verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada Fabián Prewetts- ¿Funciona como un sistema de alarma?

— ¿O solo duele cuando llueve?- completo Gideon, haciendo que algunos de los miembros de la orden dieran suaves risitas en la imagen mental, las que se silenciaron rápidamente cuando vieron las expresiones francamente asesinas en cara de los niños del futuro.

— Esa cicatriz, imbécil- siseo con rabia apenas contenida Lavander mientras las palabras le salían entre los dientes fuertemente apretados haciendo que su rostro cicatrizado tomara matices duros y crueles- no solo es el rastro de un hechizo oscuro, se trata en sí misma en una maldición, no tienen la mínima idea del alcance de esa cicatriz.

— ¿Qué significa eso?- dijo con la respiración entrecortada Lily mientras observaba con atención los rostros desencajados por la rabia en los niños.- ¿Por qué la cicatriz es tan importante?

— Eso señora Potter, se ira revelando con los pergaminos, es indivisible a la historia de Harry- levantando una mano con tranquilidad a la réplica furiosa que James estaba a punto de dar- además de que ninguno de nosotros se siente lo suficientemente cómodo tratando de explicar algo como eso.- finalizo Luna.

— ¿Pero es cierto?- pregunto con sequedad Edgar Bones, mientras relajaba el agarre en su varita, a decir verdad, no era el único que la había tomado con rapidez en la expresión de rabia de los viajeros del tiempo, pues él había estado seguro que los Prewetts estaban a punto de llegar fuertemente maldecidos- Que su cicatriz le advierte del peligro.

— Sí y no- respondió Seamus, al fin y al cabo no se puede vivir seis años con alguien compartiendo la habitación sin llegar a saber ciertas cosas, pero él sabía que solo los más íntimos amigos de Harry entendían todo lo que le sucedía- como dijo Luna es realmente complicado para tratar de explicarlo.

**Ron no podía agitarse, hacía demasiado calor.**

—**Harry, relájate, Hermione tiene razón, la Piedra está segura mientras Dumbledore esté aquí.**

— Casi no recordaba eso- dijo con nostalgia George.

— ¿Qué?- pregunto Sirius con curiosidad, pues a decir verdad él no había visto nada extraño en esa frase.

— El tiempo en que Ron sería cuestionar algo dicho por Harry- dijo George con una sonrisa amarga.

— Sí, es cierto- dijo Fred con una risa cansada y hueca- normalmente su respuesta sería algo en la línea de cuál es el plan y qué hay que hacer.

— "Mientras Dumbledore esté aquí"- repitió con una expresión pensativa Terry Boot, ganándose la atención de la sala- sueña extraño, ¿no?- dijo mirando con intensidad a sus compañeros de la armada.

— Es cierto- dijo Anthony Goldstein- la afirmación no es realmente tranquilizadora, y es extraño que no lo sea, ¿no? Recuerdo que una vez esa hubiese sido toda la calma que necesitaríamos.- término mientras sus compañeros asentían distraídamente al entender a lo que se referían.

— ¿Pero sin duda ustedes deben estar tranquilos al saber que el profesor Dumbledore se encuentra allí?- replico con confusión McGonagall- ¿verdad?

— Muchas cosas han pasado profesora- respondió con calma Dennis Creevey mirando a los ojos a su jefe de casa- y al fin y al cabo el profesor Dumbledore no es más que un hombre.

— ¡Pero es el hechicero más poderoso de nuestro tiempo!- exclamo con agitación Hestia Jones.

— El profesor Dumbledore es un gran hombre- dijo con su vozarrón llena de convicción Hagrid.

— Además de que Albus es al único que Quien-tú-sabes ha temido- dijo con fuerza Elphias.

— El poder no hace que sea menos humano- dijo Luna con su tono soñador- solo que tenga más posibilidades y responsabilidades que los demás.

— Y aunque sin duda una gran persona- dijo con un tono tranquilo Alice Spinet- el profesor Dumbledore, no es la única gran persona de nuestro mundo, nosotros hemos visto el nacimiento de más de un héroe, y créanme cuando les digo que muchos tienen el potencial de ser grandes personas.- termino con la convicción de quien tiene razón.

— Y el miedo…-suspiro Cho Chang mirando hacia el techo de la sala de Menesteres- Voldemort tiene el miedo de cientos y sin embargo no sigue siendo más que un hombre, o lo que queda de uno.- se corrigió al final.

— Lo que deben entender- dijo con paciencia Susan Bones asegurándose de mirar a cada miembro de la Orden por lo menos un instante- es que para nosotros es simplemente extraño ver cómo han cambiado las cosas, a la edad de Harry en los pergaminos para nosotros la presencia del profesor Dumbledore haría toda la diferencia, pero ahora nosotros nos sentimos diferente…, el director al fin y al cabo no es más que un hombre.

— Bueno- dijo Dumbledore aclarándose la garganta, para romper el incómodo momento, pues no sabía muy bien que sentir o para el caso pensar de lo que acababan de decir todas las personas- parece que aquí hay un corte en la historia.

— Genial más vacíos en esta maldita historia- dijo con sarcasmo James cerrando los ojos con fuerza, perdiéndose la mirada de los niños del futuro, para ellos el señor Potter no sabía la fortuna que tenía de por lo menos ignorar algunas de las cosas que le habían acontecido a Harry.

**Harry, súbitamente, se puso de pie de un salto.**

—**¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Ron con aire soñoliento.**

—**Acabo de pensar en algo —dijo Harry. Se había puesto pálido—. Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid ahora.**

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- pregunto James mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza a su esposa, quien abría sus ojos temerosos.

— No lo sé- dijo Neville mientras se erguía en su silla y se inclinaba hacia adelante, centrando toda su atención en el anciano director- como dijeron los gemelos nosotros solo sabemos algunas cosas y detalles, quienes lo saben todo no están aquí.

— Pero sin duda es importante- dijo Dean copiando la postura de Neville, a decir verdad cada uno de los miembros de la AD se habían puesto tan tensos que los integrantes de la Orden habían reaccionado en sintonía, adoptando posturas como si fuesen a ser atacados- Harry no palidecería de lo contrario.

— **¿Por qué? —suspiró Hermione, levantándose.**

— ¿Te recuerda a alguien?- susurro Sirius a Remus, ganándose una sonrisa tensa del hombre lobo, a decir verdad, en sus años en Hogwarts Remus también los había seguido más de una vez suspirando para asegurarse que no se metieran en demasiado problemas.

— No, niña- dijo Alice con exasperación- tienes que detenerlo no alentarlo- terminó bufando en la mala elección de la joven niña.

—**¿No os parece un poco raro —dijo Harry, subiendo por la colina cubierta de hierba— que lo que más deseara Hagrid fuera un dragón, y que de pronto aparezca un desconocido que casualmente tiene un huevo en el bolsillo? ¿Cuánta gente anda por ahí con huevos de dragón, que están prohibidos por las leyes de los magos? Qué suerte tuvo al encontrar a Hagrid, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?**

— ¿Un dragón?- dijo con un grito aterrado Lily- ¿Dime que no es cierto, qué no tenías un maldito dragón en el castillo?- exigió una furiosa pelirroja a un desconcertado Hagrid.

— Yo no sé- dijo el semi gigante aterrorizado de la joven madre, levantando los brazos en rendición- yo…yo no lo he hecho todavía.

— ¿Es cierto?- pregunto una aterrada AidaVance- ¿Ellos estuvieron en contacto con un dragón?, ¿en su primer año?

— Yo no sé nada- dijo Fred negando con la cabeza con los ojos amplios mirando primero a su gemelo y luego a los demás miembros de la armada quienes negaban con el mismo asombro en sus rostros.

— Cuando estábamos en primer año- dijo Neville en un susurro, que sin embargo acalló a todo la sala rápidamente, mientras el parecía hablar desde lo profundo de sus recuerdos- ¿recuerdan cuando perdimos cinto cincuenta puntos en una noche?- pregunto mirando a sus compañeros, ignorando los jadeos sorprendidos de los miembros de la Orden, o la mirada enfadada de su madre, al tener los asentimientos de todos, continuo- se suponía que Harry y Hermione estaban sacando un dragón ilegal desde la torre de astronomía, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo Malfoy.

No puedo creer que hubiese sido cierto- dijo Neville pasándose la mano por entre su cabello- ¡Maldita sea!, en su primer año y ya se habían topado con un perro de tres cabezas y un dragón. Díganme que no dije eso en voz alta- suplico Neville cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

— ¿Qué perro?- susurró en un tono peligroso James Potter, mirándolo fijamente.

— Sí Neville, ¿qué perro?- repitió con enojo mal cubierto Frank Longbottom mirando sin pestañear a su hijo.

— Sí Neville cuéntanos- respondió con tranquilidad Lee Jordan cruzando sus brazos bajo la cabeza y recostándose en su silla con comodidad- esa historia yo no me la sé.

— Ummm…bien…ahhh- tartamudeo Neville unos segundos al ver la atención de todos sobre él, armándose de valor decidió que entre más rápido lo dijese menos terrible sería- en el primer año Harry concertó un duelo con Malfoy, salió con Ron y Hermione les estaba regañando sobre lo imprudente que eran, y yo… yo solo me había quedado atascado fuera de la sala común, juro que simplemente se me olvido la contraseña- dijo con las manos en alto defendiéndose de las miradas de sus padres-, el punto es que Filch nos seguía, nosotros corríamos, nos escondimos en una habitación y allí había un perro enorme de tres cabezas, cuando lo vimos salimos corriendo. Ninguno estaba buscando realmente problemas- dijo Neville suavemente en un último intento de defensa.

— ¿Alguien descubrió que hicieron eso?- pregunto en un susurro mortal Alice Longbottom.

— No- dijo tragando grueso Neville.

— Será mejor que continuemos con la lectura- dijo Moody con aspereza cortando el momento al hacer que la atención se centrara en él- yo realmente quiero saber qué fue lo que se le ocurrió al niño, no se suponía que era importante.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza Dumbledore retomo los pergaminos cruzando una mirada ansiosa con su subdirectora, ambos tenían la misma pregunta, ¿qué haría un carcerberus en su escuela?

—**¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Ron, pero Harry echó a correr por los terrenos que iban hacia el bosque, sin contestarle.**

— ¿No lo aman?- dijo con sarcasmo Dean- Siempre tan claro cuando sucede algo importante.

— Y sin embargo, todos iríamos detrás de él- dijo con una sonrisa pequeña Oliver Wood.

— ¿Pero en verdad lo mataría explicar algo por una vez?- dijo con exasperación Fred.

— Bueno, por lo menos podemos decir que al parecer desde siempre ha sido así- contesto casi con alegría Hannah Abbott, ganándose miradas enojadas de aquellos que Harry por lo menos por una vez había dejado sin idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza antes de echar a correr.

**Hagrid estaba sentado en un sillón, fuera de la casa, con los pantalones y las mangas de la camisa arremangados, y desgranaba guisantes en un gran recipiente.**

—**Hola —dijo sonriente—. ¿Habéis terminado los exámenes? ¿Tenéis tiempo para beber algo?**

— Gracias Hagrid- dijo Lily con una sonrisa dulce al semi gigante, como si hace unos segundos no hubiese estado a punto de maldecirlo.

— De nada Lily- tartamudeo el gigante mirando implorante a James.

— ¡Hormonas!- le susurro este sobre la cabeza de su esposa, haciendo que los que le habían visto tuviesen que reprimir un bufido o esconder su risa.

—**Sí, por favor —dijo Ron, pero Harry lo interrumpió.**

— Harry no seas grosero- replico Lily mirando molesta, para darle luego un golpe en el brazo a su esposo- los modales los saco de ti- bufo cruzándose de brazos.

— A decir verdad, señora Potter- dijo George con una sonrisa tímida- mi madre siempre dice que Harry es un pequeño caballero de buenos modales.- finalizo mirando a su madre con dulzura.

— ¡Oh!- dijo Lily con una sonrisa cálida- Entonces eso es mejor.

—**No, tenemos prisa, Hagrid, pero tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste a ****_Norberto_****? ¿Cómo era el desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas**?

— ¿Norberto? - dijo Marlene con la risa en su voz- ¿En verdad llamaste a un dragón así?- termino mirando con curiosidad alegre a Hagrid.

— Es un buen nombre- dijo Hagrid con un rubor al verse en el centro de la atención, además de las risas que estallaban allí y allá.

—**No lo sé —dijo Hagrid sin darle importancia—. No se quitó la capa.**

**Vio que los tres chicos lo miraban asombrados y levantó las cejas.**

—**No es tan inusual, hay mucha gente rara en el Cabeza de Puerco, el bar de la aldea. Podría ser un traficante de dragones, ¿no? No llegué a verle la cara porque no se quitó la capucha.**

— Ahora que es raro- dijo Neville mirando con curiosidad a Aberfoth- que no sospecharás nada Abe.- aclaro Neville.

— Bueno era otro tiempo- dijo Susan mirando con cariño al anciano frente a ella, el cual empezaba a removerse incomodo en su silla por las expresiones de afecto y camarería que le estaban dirigiendo a él, un viejo mago gruñón- aunque sin duda Abe debió haber tenido un ojo sobre eso, pero supongo que con Hagrid ahí- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- pudo pensar que era seguro.

— Pero sin duda los chicos tienen razón- dijo Ann Bones- traficantes de dragones no se arriesgarían a llevar un huevo encima.

— Esto me huele mal- dijo Moody con una expresión de concentración en su cara, misma expresión que estaba en el rostro de todos los aurores presentes.- Más a trampa que cualquier cosa.

**Harry se dejó caer cerca del recipiente de los guisantes.**

— **¿De qué hablaste con él, Hagrid? ¿Mencionaste Hogwarts?- trato de decir con tranquilidad y calma.**

— Buen chico- alabo Moody con una sonrisa torcida- trata de mantener al informante lo más tranquilo posible, no lo pongas nervioso.

— Mi hijo no es uno de tus reclutas- dijo Lily con enojo mirando al viejo auror.

— Pero sin duda el chico es lo suficientemente bueno- dijo con petulancia el auror, causando una sonrisa orgullosa en los merodeadores, ellos sabían lo suficientemente bien lo difícil que era impresionar a Alastor.

—**Puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con rostro ceñudo, tratando de recordar—. Sí... Me preguntó qué hacía y le dije que era guardabosques aquí... Me preguntó de qué tipo de animales me ocupaba... se lo expliqué... y le conté que siempre había querido tener un dragón... y luego... no puedo recordarlo bien, porque me invitó a muchas copas.**

**Déjame ver... ah sí, me dijo que tenía el huevo de dragón y que podía jugarlo a las cartas si yo quería... pero que tenía que estar seguro de que iba a poder con él, no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado... Así que le dije que, después de ****_Fluffy_****, un dragón era algo fácil.**

—**¿Y él... pareció interesado en ****_Fluffy_****? —preguntó Harry, tratando de conservar la calma.**

— Sigue así muchacho- dijo Moody con intensidad- toma la información poco a poco, sin advertir a quien estas interrogando de que lo estas cuestionando.

— Bueno, Lily sé que no te gusta- dijo Amadeus Figg- pero sin duda tú niño tiene talento.

— Eso es cierto, Lils- dio con cariño Clemente Abbott- he visto aurores experimentados arruinando un interrogatorio, y aquí está tu chico de once años haciendo uno como un experto.

— Bueno pero seamos razonables- dijo Sirius con un brillo travieso- si el pobre Harry ha tenido que defenderse de Lily cuando hace una travesura, cualquiera se volvería un experto en esconder y buscar información.- termino ganando una carcajada de todos los miembros de la Orden, mientras los niños más jóvenes simplemente cerraron los ojos o se cubrieron el rostro con las manos, pero para su suerte nadie además del profesor Dumbledore y Moody se dio cuenta de su reacción.

—**Bueno... sí... es normal. ¿Cuántos perros con tres cabezas has visto? Entonces le dije que ****_Fluffy _****era buenísimo si uno sabía calmarlo: tocando música se dormía en seguida...**

**De pronto Hagrid pareció horrorizado.**

— **¡No debí decir eso! —estalló—. ¡Olvidad que lo dije! Eh... ¿adónde vais?**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione no se hablaron hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada, que parecía frío y sombrío, después de haber estado en el parque.**

— ¿No se hablaron?- pregunto absolutamente confundido Peter Petegrew, mirando alrededor de sí.

— A veces simplemente no necesitas palabras para saber lo que tus mejores amigos piensan- respondió mordazmente Luna sorprendiendo a muchos en un tono tan fuera de su personalidad.

— ¿Así que Ron y Hermione son sus mejores amigos?- pregunto con intriga Remus tratando de aligerar el ambiente, ganándose una mirada curiosa de parte de sus mejores amigos.

— Sí.- respondió con un tono de incredulidad Ernie McMillan- lo siento por el tono- dijo al darse cuenta como había sonado su respuesta- es que todo el mundo sabe que Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley son los mejores amigos de Harry Potter. Bueno de dónde venimos de todas maneras- dijo sonrojándose profusamente.

— ¿Son buenos amigos?- pregunto James mirando con interés a los niños.

— Bueno…- dijo con incomodidad Seamus- son los mejores, pero la historia si trata de Harry hablara de ellos- termino encogiéndose de hombros, realmente no había una forma fácil de explicar la amistad de ellos tres, no con todo lo que había sucedido y pasado juntos.

—**Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore —dijo Harry—. Hagrid le dijo al desconocido cómo pasar ante ****_Fluffy_****, y sólo podía ser Snape o Voldemort, debajo de la capa...**

— ¡Maldita sea!- dijo Sirius poniéndose derecho- esto no puede ser bueno, cualquier cosa que involucre a Voldemort es una mala noticia- finalizo palideciendo.

— Por eso hay un carcerberus en el castillo- dijo McGonagall con el tono estrangulado- es una de las protecciones de la piedra.

— ¿Qué piedra?- pregunto con incertidumbre Angelina.

— La piedra filosofal- respondió con un tono preocupado Edgar Bones- una piedra que produce el elixir de la vida eterna, detrás de la que esta Voldemort para regresar.

— ¡Maldita sea!- dijo con fuerza Padma agarrando la mano de su hermana- Esto no es bueno.

— No debieron confiar en mí- susurro Hagrid mientras su rostro se retorcía con angustia- mira lo que he hecho- término en un sollozo mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

— Hagrid- dijo Dumbledore con dulzura ganando la atención del guardabosques- nadie te culpa de nada, nadie.

— Eso es verdad Hagrid- dijo Ginny mirándolo con fuerza a los ojos- hablamos de Voldemort, no es como si no pudiera obtener la información.

— Seamos agradecidos Hagrid- dijo con la voz atada a una fuerte emoción Susan- que uso tus gustos para sacarte la información y no algo más siniestro, muchos ha perecido por tener el conocimiento que el monstruo deseaba.- tranquilizando en cierta medida al semi gigante aunque causo un estremecimiento en muchos que recordaban a las víctimas del mago oscuro.

**No fue difícil, después de emborrachar a Hagrid. Sólo espero que Dumbledore nos crea. Firenze nos respaldará, si Bane no lo detiene. ¿Dónde está el despacho de Dumbledore?**

— ¿Qué?- pregunto Parvati en la cara de total asombro de los miembros de la Orden.

— En verdad Harry cree que puede usar el testimonio de un centauro- dijo con asombro Marlene- o más bien ¿qué un centauro prestara su palabra para apoyar a un mago?

— Pues no veo lo que es extraño- dijo Parvati con confusión sincera- el profesor Firenze hará lo que es correcto, y si él puede decir algo que es cierto y nos mantendrá a salvo de Voldemort, lo hará.

— ¿Profesor?- pregunto con abierta incredulidad la profesora McGonagall.

— Sí- dijo con entusiasmo la joven gryffindor- el profesor de adivinación. Sin embargo- dijo alzando la voz con fuerza para ahogar las preguntas- esa historia será más adelante, alrededor de nuestro quinto año.

— Sin duda muchas cosas han cambiado- dijo aturdido Caradoc, y es porque aquí obviamente estos niños tenían confianza absoluta en un centauro algo que no se había visto en siglos entre las dos razas mágicas.

**Miraron alrededor, como si esperaran que alguna señal se lo indicara. Nunca les habían dicho dónde vivía Dumbledore, ni conocían a nadie a quien hubieran enviado a verlo.**

— ¿Qué?- exclamaron los gemelos mirando indignados a las miradas enviadas por todos a su manera.

— ¿Nunca han tenido que ir a la oficina del director?- pregunto Molly mirándolos esperanzada de que no fueran busca problemas.

— Nunca nos enviaron a ver a Dumbledore- dijo Fred.

— Nosotros sabemos dónde queda el límite- dijo George.

— De las bromas que jugamos- dijo Fred.

— En realidad éramos angelitos- finalizo George. Haciendo que todos los niños del futuro soltaran profundas carcajadas y más de un miembro de la Orden diera risitas por la falsa expresión de inocencia de los gemelos.

—**Tendremos que... —empezó a decir Harry pero súbitamente una voz cruzó el vestíbulo.**

—**¿Qué estáis haciendo los tres aquí dentro?**

**Era la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba muchos libros.**

—**Queremos ver al profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hermione con valentía, según les pareció a Ron y Harry.**

— Bueno ella es una Gryffindor- dijo con orgullo Oliver- por supuesto que es valiente.

— Además cualquier primer año estaría aterrorizado de pedir ir a la oficina del director- dijo con sensatez Cho.

— En realidad creo que cualquier estudiante estaría acobardado de ir a la oficina del director- dijo Michael Corner.

— Por no decir, que cualquiera en sus cinco sentidos estaría alarmado de tener que solicitar esa información de la profesora McGonagall- dijo con un estremecimiento Terry Boot, para luego mirar a los ojos a su profesora- sin ofender profesora pero usted realmente no es alguien para cruzar.

— Sin ofensa tomada, señor Boot- dijo con una sonrisa pequeña Minerva, pues al fin y al cabo ella sabía que estos niños habían pasado por muchas cosas pero que en realidad aun pensaran que ella era alguien sin sentido le hacía sentir ridículamente orgullosa.

—**¿Ver al profesor Dumbledore? —repitió la profesora, como si pensara que era algo inverosímil—. ¿Por qué?**

**Harry tragó: «¿Y ahora qué?».**

—**Es algo secreto —dijo, pero de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho, porque la profesora McGonagall se enfadó.**

— Mal movimiento, cachorro- suspiro Remus agotado dejándose caer hacia atrás en su silla, estos pergaminos realmente no eran bueno para él ni para nadie, aumentaban demasiado la tensión de los eventos para luego diluirlos y volver a hacerlo.

— Sí, en realidad no debiste decir eso Harry- dijo James apretando a Lily- pero ahora tendrás ayuda- dijo más animado de pronto- Minerva simplemente te va ayudar o va a enviar por nosotros y todo estará bien- finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

—**El profesor Dumbledore se fue hace diez minutos —dijo con frialdad—. Recibió una lechuza urgente del ministro de Magia y salió volando para Londres de inmediato.**

—**¿Se fue? —preguntó Harry con aire desesperado—. ¿Ahora?**

—**El profesor Dumbledore es un gran mago, Potter, y tiene muchos compromisos...**

—**Pero esto es importante.**

— Escúchelo profesora- rogó silenciosamente Alice- realmente esto es importante, usted debe escucharlos.

— Espero hacerlo- dijo McGonagall llevándose la mano al cuello mientras miraba con la garganta constreñida a los pergaminos sin ver nada más, si no escuchaba quien-tú-sabes iba a regresar al poner sus manos sobre la piedra.

—**¿Algo que tú tienes que decir es más importante que el ministro de Magia, Potter?**

— Sí, - dijo James furioso poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro- Es más importante, la guerra puede comenzar nuevamente solo por eso.

— ¡No!- gimió McGonagall poniendo su rostro en sus manos, tratando de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo- yo no lo voy a escuchar, no lo voy a hacer- termino levantando la mirada para fijarse directamente en los ojos avellanas de James- lo siento-murmuro con tristeza.

— ¡No!- rugió James con rabia- ¡No!- repitió nuevamente con la voz llena de dolor- eres su jefe de casa, debes cuidarlo, debes creerle, cuando no estamos ahí, tu eres su familia.- dijo mirando al suelo incapaz de ver a la mujer que admiraba por más tiempo.

— Lo siento James- susurro nuevamente McGonagall con la voz mojada de lágrimas no derramadas.

— No es justo culparla de errores que no ha llevado a cabo aún- dijo Luna con la mirada triste- ni llevar pesos de penas que aún no sean cometido.

— Pues la vida no es justa- dijo James mientras regresaba a su lugar al lado de Lily escondiendo su rostro entre el cabello de su esposa. Dejando a la sala en un incómodo silencio.

—**Mire —dijo Harry dejando de lado toda precaución—, profesora, se trata de la Piedra Filosofal...**

**Fue evidente que la profesora McGonagall no esperaba aquello. Los libros que llevaba se deslizaron al suelo y no se molestó en recogerlos.**

—**¿Cómo es que sabes...? —farfulló.**

— Bueno eso es un record- dijo Sirius mirando con cuidado a James esperando su reacción- cachorro en verdad logro impresionar a McGonagall, y en su primer año.

— Cierto- dijo Remus siguiendo el intento de Sirius por bajar la tensión del aire- todo el hijo de un merodeador.

— Y nosotros que hemos intentado- dijo Fred.

— Por años lograr algo así- término George.

— Harry tiene simplemente un talento para sorprender a la gente- dijo Ginny con resignación al ver que la tensión no había disminuido de la sala sino que ahora era más torpe que antes.

—**Profesora, creo... sé... que Sna... que alguien va a tratar de robar la Piedra. Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.**

**La profesora lo miró entre impresionada y suspicaz.**

—**El profesor Dumbledore regresará mañana —dijo finalmente—. No sé cómo habéis descubierto lo de la Piedra, pero quedaos tranquilos. Nadie puede robarla, está demasiado bien protegida.**

— Es una trampa- dijo Moody golpeando con su puño sobre su muslo- Es una maldita trampa, y hemos caído redondo en ella.

— Bueno- dijo Hestia tomando un profundo suspiro- Harry siempre puede escribirles a ustedes dos y entonces la Orden estará alertada- termino la bruja mirando a la joven pareja.

— Es cierto- dijo Lily- Harry es un niño inteligente, él trato de buscar a Dumbledore, y ya que el profesor no puede ayudar ira a nosotros, y pronto detendremos este intento de Voldemort de apoderarse de la piedra.

— Además- dijo Sturgis- la profesora McGonagall dijo que la piedra estaba muy protegida, estoy seguro que debe ser casi imposible entonces de tomar la maldita cosa.

— Así que tenemos esperanza- dijo Ann Bones- de que las protecciones demoraran lo suficiente a Voldemort mientras James y Lily dan el aviso para que el profesor Dumbledore pueda regresar a Hogwarts.

— Aquí hay otro salto en los pergaminos- dijo Albus mirando por un segundo con el entrecejo fruncido a las hojas que tenía entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué?- dijo Lily casi en pánico- ¡No!, no puede saltar… debemos saber lo que ocurre. ¿Por qué hay estos saltos?- dijo casi rogando la pelirroja mirando desolada al anciano director.

— Me temo Lily que los pergaminos solo muestran partes de la historia que permiten responder a la pregunta que Alice hizo- dijo Dumbledore con un tono apesadumbrado- No llegaremos a saberlo todo sino solo vislumbres.

—**Nosotros... —comenzó Harry, sin idea de lo que diría.**

—**Debéis ser más cuidadosos —dijo Snape—. Si os ven andando por aquí, pueden pensar qué vais a hacer alguna cosa mala. Y Gryffindor no puede perder más puntos, ¿no es cierto?**

— ¿Snivellus?- dijo con repugnancia Sirius- ¿Qué hace un maldito mortífago en Hogwarts?

— ¿Qué hace ese bastardo cerca de mi hijo?- dijo James con furia empezando a levantarse de su asiento.

— Le recomiendo señor Potter- dijo Neville con los dientes fuertemente apretados mientras le daba un agarrón de muerte a su varita- que límite sus comentarios sobre el profesor Snape.

— ¿profesor?- dijo aturdida McGonagall- ¿Severus es un profesor en el castillo?- en realidad ella no podía entender como el joven adusto y frío podría ser parte de la planta de profesores.

— El profesor de pociones, jefe de la casa Slytherin- respondió con orgullo Alice- el maestro pocionista más joven de los últimos cuatro siglos, el terror de los Gryffindor y una pieza clave en la guerra contra Voldemort.

— Ninguno de nosotros toma a bien los insultos al profesor Snape- dijo George con severidad.

— Así que les recomendamos simplemente abstenerse de hacerlos- termino Fred la sentencia de su hermano.

— El profesor Snape- dijo Luna con su voz soñadora mirando con fuerza a los merodeadores y luego a los demás miembros de la Orden- es alguien tan complejo como Harry, y todos nosotros lo sostenemos en el más alto respeto.

— No me gusta- dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos con petulancia.

— No tiene que hacerlo, pero por favor no insultar al profesor Snape- respondió tranquilamente Terry con un tono de advertencia en su voz que no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

**Harry se ruborizó. Se dieron media vuelta para irse, pero Snape los llamó.**

—**Ten cuidado, Potter, otra noche de vagabundeos y yo personalmente me encargaré de que te expulsen. Que pases un buen día.**

— ¿Y se supone que no debo decir nada?- dijo James casi moliendo sus dientes juntos- Ese….-respiro profundo el mago azabache- quiere a mi hijo expulsado pero no debo decir nada.

— Nosotros- dijo Seamus- nunca dijimos que el profesor Snape fuese todo flores y sol- dijo con una risita- el hombre es adusto y francamente un bastardo cuando quiere, pero- dijo mirando con fuerza a los miembros de la Orden- el hombre merece nuestro respeto y tiene nuestra admiración.

— Además, señor Potter- dijo Susan interrumpiendo a James quien había empezado a abrir la boca- el profesor Snape es uno de los hombres que Harry más admira y en el que tiene total respeto.- silenciando totalmente al mago.

— Le daré una oportunidad, entonces- dijo James recostándose nuevamente contra la silla cruzándose de brazos con un gesto hosco.

— Además, Señor Potter- dijo Anthony con una pequeña sonrisa- si usted quita todo el asunto de las amenazas, el profesor Snape simplemente le está diciendo que tenga cuidado.

— Cierto- dijo James de mal humor- y estoy agradecido por ello, aunque él no me gusta- termino fijando su mirada en el techo.

—**Bueno, no queda otro remedio, ¿verdad?- dijo Harry.**

— No hagas nada estúpido Harry- dijo James enderezándose rápidamente mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa- por favor no hagas nada estúpido, solamente escríbele a tu madre y a mí, y nosotros lo solucionaremos todo, vamos Harry, eres un chico inteligente- susurro James.

— Eso suena como una mala idea en el camino- le dijo en voz baja Fabián a su hermano- ¿no te parece?

— Sí- respondió Gideon en otro murmullo- eso tiene todo el sonido de una pésima idea.

— Esto no suena bien- dijo Edgar Bones mirando a la versión mayor de su hija quien tenía los ojos fijados en sus manos.

**Los otros dos lo miraron asombrados. Estaba pálido y los ojos le brillaban.**

— ¡Maldita sea!- dijo Fred con demasiada fuerza haciendo saltar a varias personas.

— Va a hacer algo estúpido- dijo George mientras enterraba el rostro en sus manos, perdiéndose la mirada de aprensión en la cara de la Orden o el miedo en los ojos de los padres Potter.

—**Iré esta noche y trataré de llegar antes y conseguir la Piedra.**

— ¡NO!- grito Lily mientras perdía rápidamente el color sujetándose con fuerza al brazo de James- ¡no!, ¡no mi bebé!, ¡no mi bebé!- repetía casi histéricamente.

— ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!- rugió James mientras se abrazaba a su esposa- ¿Qué…qué?, ¿qué demonios estás pensando?- termino estrangulando un sollozo que quería escapar de su garganta.

— James, amigo- dijo Sirius poniéndole una mano en el hombro- tranquilízate, respira.

— Que me calme, ¿qué me calme?- dijo James con furia mirando con rabia a Sirius mientras se sacudía la mano de su hombro- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?, Mi hijo, mi niño de once años está pensando en ir detrás de un maldito artefacto mágico altamente peligroso que también es buscado por Voldemort, ¿Cómo me calmo?- grito James mientras las primeras lágrimas traicioneras comenzaban a marcar su camino por su rostro- ¿Acaso soy tan mal padre que mi hijo prefiere verse contra un maníaco oscuro que pedirme ayuda?- termino con un tono derrotado.

— Eso no es cierto- dijo inmediatamente Fred- es que….- ¿cómo se suponía que iba a decirles que estaban simplemente muertos?

— Tranquilo Fred- dijo Luna negando suavemente con la cabeza- estoy seguro que ya saldrá- finalizo dándole una mirada a los pergaminos.

—**¡Estás loco! —dijo Ron.**

—**¡No puedes! —dijo Hermione— . ¿Después de todo lo que han dicho Snape y McGonagall? ¡Te van a expulsar!**

— Gracias, gracias- murmuro Lily desde el pecho de su esposo- gracias por tratar de detenerlo, gracias- termino con las palabras entrecortadas mientras los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo.

—**¿Y qué? —gritó Harry—. ¿No comprendéis? ¡Si Snape consigue la Piedra, es la vuelta de Voldemort! ¿No habéis oído cómo eran las cosas cuando él trataba de apoderarse de todo? ¡Ya no habrá ningún colegio para que nos expulsen! ¡Lo destruirá o lo convertirá en un colegio para las Artes Oscuras! ¿No os dais cuenta de que perder puntos ya no importa? ¿Creéis que él dejará que vosotros y vuestras familias estéis tranquilos, si Gryffindor gana la copa de la casa? Si me atrapan antes de que consiga la Piedra, bueno, tendré que volver con los Dursley y esperar a que Voldemort me encuentre allí. Será sólo morir un poquito más tarde de lo que debería haber muerto, porque nunca me pasaré al lado tenebroso. Voy a entrar por esa trampilla, esta noche, y nada de lo que digáis me detendrá. **

Solo el silencio se reunió a las palabras leídas por Dumbledore, todos y cada uno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix tenía en su rostro una mirada completa de asombro, mientras que las expresiones de la Armada no eran de otra cosa que de orgullo.

— Es por eso que Harry es nuestro líder- dijo Neville con la voz tranquila llena de orgullo- es por eso que nosotros lo seguimos.

— Ustedes deben entender que a pesar de que el profesor Dumbledore es el líder del lado de la luz, Harry será el faro de nuestro lado- dijo con una fuerte convicción Ernie- será a él a quien muchos, al que nosotros giraremos para buscar orientación.

— Yo solamente no puedo creer que eso lo dijera un niño- dijo Edgar Bones- es…, es una muestra de lo que significa el valor- termino con una sonrisa triste abriéndose paso por su rostro cansado.

— Estoy tan orgulloso de mi ahijado- dijo Sirius con la voz trémula por la emoción- yo…yo no conozco a nadie que fuese tan valiente a esa edad.

— Bueno- dijo Fred con asombro tiñendo su voz- Harry es sin duda la persona más valiente del mundo, yo solo conozco a dos personas que pueden igualar en algo su valor- termino el con una nota de nostalgia.

— Mi bebé- sollozo Lily- yo…yo…- termino llorando incapaz de decir nada más.

— Estoy tan orgulloso de él- dijo James con la voz temblorosa- tan orgulloso, mi niño es una gran persona- dijo mientras acariciaba con adoración el vientre de su esposa.

— Felicitaciones James- dijo Alastor mirando a su pupilo- tu hijo es un chico del que cualquiera se sentiría orgulloso.

— Lo sé- dijo James con una sonrisa trémula y mojada que no llegaba a sus ojos.- Lo estoy- termino mirando al viejo director, mientras un estremecimiento se abría paso por su espalda, el rostro de Dumbledore no auguraba nada bueno y eso hizo que un temor anidara en su pecho.

**Voldemort mató a mis padres, ¿lo recordáis?**

Albus leyó la terrible frase en un susurro audible para toda la habitación mientras cerraba con pesar sus ojos.

— ¡NO!- fue el grito de Sirius mientras miraba con los ojos anchos de terror a su mejor amigo y su esposa como si temiese que fuesen a desaparecer frente a él.

— Por eso no nos escribió- dijo James en una voz carente de toda emoción o sentimiento mirando al frente con los ojos vidriosos como si contemplase algo que nadie más podía ver- porque estamos muertos.

— ¿Cuándo?- pregunto Lily tratando de tragarse las lágrimas- ¿cuándo morimos?- dijo mirando fijamente a los niños que le daban miradas pesarosas.

— Cuando Harry tiene poco más de un año- dijo con tristeza Ginny mientras limpiaba de su propia mejilla una lágrima.

— Mi bebé- dijo Lily mientras se deshacía en lágrimas y lastimeras suplicas- Mi pobre bebé, mi precioso niño.

— Lo dejamos- dijo James con la mirada aun perdida en el vacío- lo abandonamos cuando no tenía más que un año de edad. – afirmo mientras se le cortaba la voz por la emoción-Perdóname, Harry- dijo James poniendo la mano en el vientre de su esposa- perdóname por dejarte- termino llorando a lágrima viva mientras escondía el rostro entre las manos.

Nadie era capaz de decir nada mientras la pareja se consolaba entre ellos, llorando abrazados la desdicha de su pobre hijo por nacer, mientras amigos y compañeros trataban de frenar las lágrimas por saber que los iban a perder, y al tiempo los miembros de la Armada trataban de limpiar el rastro de su propio llanto, porque ellos sabían que la vida de Harry no había sido fácil y eso solo rompería el corazón de los jóvenes padres, de los padres que su amigo merecía conocer.

— Lamentamos mucho no haber dicho antes- dijo Luna con la voz triste y suave- pero nosotros simplemente no sabemos dar esa noticia, lo sentimos.

— Está bien- dijo James tratando de recobrar la compostura mientras respiraba profundamente- esa no es una noticia que un niño debería tener que dar. Solo, solo sigamos leyendo quieren- dijo al tiempo que trazaba círculos en la espalda de su esposa que aun sollozaba descorazonadamente en su contra.

—**Tienes razón, Harry —dijo Hermione, casi sin voz.**

—**Voy a llevar la capa invisible —dijo Harry—. Es una suerte haberla recuperado.**

—**Pero ¿nos cubrirá a los tres? —preguntó Ron.**

— ¿Van a ir con él?- pregunto en un tono medio horrorizado medio orgullosa Molly mientras miraba temerosa a sus hijos.

— Ellos no lo van a dejar solo- dijo George dándole un cabezazo de asentimiento a su madre.

— Se los dijimos- retomo Fred- solo hay dos personas tan valientes como Harry y esos son Ron y Hermione.

— Gracias- susurro James con la voz llena de dolor- gracias por estar con él.

— **¿A... nosotros tres?**

—**Oh, vamos, ¿no pensarás que te vamos a dejar ir solo?- dijo Ron con incredulidad.**

—**Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione con voz enérgica—. ¿Cómo crees que vas a conseguir la Piedra sin nosotros? **

— Y señores y señoras- dijo Lee con su voz de narrador aunque su tono estaba mesurado al ver a la señora Potter aun llorando- les presentamos al trío de oro.

— ¿Trío de oro?- pregunto con curiosidad Fabián Prewetts tratando de disipar algo de la atmosfera deprimente.

— Así se les conoce a los tres en todo Hogwarts- dijo Lavander con una sonrisa triste.

— En realidad yo diría que en todo el mundo mágico, saben que ellos tres son el trío de oro- dijo con cariño Seamus.

— ¿Por qué los llaman así?- dijo con la voz apagada Remus mientras miraba con impotencia a sus mejores amigos.

— En un principio porque eran miembros de Gryffindor y parecían unidos por la cadera, donde estaba uno siempre estaban los otros dos- respondió Hannah- y después porque simplemente ellos eran intachables, lo que uno esperaría de un gryffindor.

— Ellos se convirtieron en la definición de su casa- continuo con obvio respeto y admiración Michael Corner- si alguien quisiera saber cómo debería ser un Gryffindor solo debía mirarlos a ellos.

— Son el trío dorado- dijo Fred adoptando un tono serio mirando a su madre a los ojos- porque siempre están juntos.

— Ellos no se abandonan, ellos no dejan a ninguno atrás- siguió George fijando a su madre con una mirada- han pasado por mucho juntos.

— Son el trío de oro, porque se convirtieron en el símbolo más prominente de nuestro mundo de lo que significa la amistad, la familia, y sobre todo el valor ante la adversidad-dijo con el tono orgulloso Neville.

— No es un consuelo en ninguna medida- dijo Luna con tristeza mirando a la pareja de los Potter- pero Harry nunca estará solo, siempre estarán con Ron y Hermione a su lado, siempre serán el trío de oro- concluyo en el silencio de la sala solo roto por los sollozos de Lily en el pecho de su esposo.

* * *

**_Nota de autor:_**_ ¿Y qué les pareció este capítulo?_

_Sé que muchos habían esperado que transportara a Harry, Ron y Hermione a la sala de los menesteres pero esa nunca fue mi intención en este capítulo._ _El próximo capítulo; _**Capitulo cuatro: Porque uno es suficiente.** _Por favor déjenme conocer su opinión con un comentario sobre este capítulo._


End file.
